


i'll tell you (i love you) anyway

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, THIS IS SUCH A BITTERSWEET PIECE, it's more drama than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Soonyoung was used to talking a lot, but after the government mandated law, he saved all his words for Jihoon. Jihoon, not used to talking a lot in the first place, never remembered the amount of his words right. But that's okay, Soonyoung would tell him anyway.





	i'll tell you (i love you) anyway

If he was honest, Soonyoung used to have a hard time balancing the amount of words he was supposed to use in a day. _167_ , the government said, _167 words per day a person_. The law was sudden. It surprised people, of course. People got used to not looking into people’s eyes. Soonyoung thought about the irony, since not everyone talked anyway, their face always bent in favor of their phones. When the government passed the law, and the science community successfully created and implanted the word count into the entire human race, the people mourned for taking speech for granted.

It was inconvenient, especially for musicians, world leaders, journalists, writers, and reporters, where they _breathed_ words. They were just a few jobs that required more than 167 words. There were very few exceptions, as time passed. Jobs that called for the use of more than 167 words were checked and verified. It took more billions of money, and more research, until the government decided that each people in careers that used more than 167 words should be logged so that they could keep track. The amount of words that passed 167 words during their work would be offset on days where they didn’t. _A precaution_ , they said during the amendment of the law. So that people won’t choose those careers just so they can use more than 167 words.

Jihoon was a music producer. It was one of the careers logged that needed more than 167 words. The moment the law passed down, he carried on like he used to. Soonyoung laughed, dismissed it as another fad that would be forgotten after a few days.

Over two years later, Soonyoung calculated each and every word he needed to say for the day before he left their house. There was a specific amount of words per person he needed to address. In the dance studio, he clapped to gain his students’ attention. At the fast food restaurant, he pointed at the food and raised two fingers with a smile before pointing his thumb outside the door. When he received a message, he clicked on an OK hand emoji instead.

But at home, he kissed Jihoon with a rough, whispered, “ _Good morning, love_.” He asked him, “ _Do you want eggs with that,_ ” during breakfast. He hugged and pecked Jihoon, “ _Have a nice day, take care, I’ll see you at lunch._ ”

He rarely scolded any of his students at the studio because it would cost him his words. He nodded in earnest to show he was listening, and pointed when there was a decision to be made. He stopped cursing, opting to bite his bottom lip instead whenever something bad happened. He resigned from his radio jockey job because he got confused with the Word Offset process. There were many adjustments he had to make. The transition wasn’t easy at first. Soonyoung was a chatty person. But Jihoon was there every step of the way.

Soonyoung’s smile brightened when he returned to the studio from eating lunch with Jihoon. Jihoon kept silent, although it was nothing new. Soonyoung filled in the silence.

“ _Is your new song going well?_ ” A nod.

“ _Did they like your lyrics?_ ” Another nod.

“ _Will you be working until late tonight?_ ” A shake of the head.

“ _Do you want chicken for dinner, love?_ ” A nod, with a hidden shy smile.

There were times when some words slipped from Soonyoung’s mouth. Sometimes, it was complaint about how unfair the law was. Other times, it was needed to scold because his students just didn’t listen. Or that afternoon after lunch with Jihoon, when he asked the saleslady, “ _Show me your prettiest engagement and wedding rings._ ”

Then he wrote, using more of his words, “ _Will you marry me, Lee Jihoon?_ ”

Jihoon said nothing, but his eyes glistened, shining with unshed tears. He bit his bottom lip, and Soonyoung’s knee started to hurt. After what seemed like forever between the two of them, under the romantic candlelit light on the kitchen table of their home, Jihoon nodded rapidly. He threw his arms around Soonyoung’s neck, and kissed him all over. He made no sound, and said no words, because Soonyoung knew it was all used up. He didn’t mind. They stood, and Jihoon presented his left hand, his elegant and long fingers spread wide. Soonyoung slipped the ring, then wiped Jihoon’s face. Jihoon didn’t realize he was crying until Soonyoung kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his tears, his lips. Soonyoung knew, despite the tears being mostly of happiness, Jihoon regretted not being able to say just even one word: _yes_.

 _“I only used fifty-nine today. I saved the rest for you._ ” Soonyoung said, a few hours later, as he held Jihoon close when they were on their bed. Jihoon smiled, flushing a bright pink. He kissed Soonyoung again, trying so hard to relay what he couldn’t without his words.

 _“I love you,_ ” Soonyoung began, then he repeated without missing another beat. “ _I love you._ ”

It was a routine for the two of them before they slept. Before the clock struck midnight, and their word counter reset. Soonyoung finished the rest of his words in one sitting. He repeated the words ‘ _I love you_ ’, thirty-one and a third time more.

After that, they laid in silence as they listened to each other breathe. Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon, as Jihoon caressed Soonyoung’s cheek, and occasionally passed his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair. Soonyoung’s eyelids slowly fell, the energy of the day as depleted as the amount of his words. Jihoon stayed awake, as he patiently waited for Soonyoung to fall asleep completely. As he patiently waited for his word counter to reset at the stroke of midnight.

The counters vibrated, and rang twice to indicate its reset, and before Jihoon closed his eyes and followed Soonyoung to sleep, he kissed Soonyoung again, from the forehead to his lips where he whispered his words against them.

These were his first words for the day. The only words he was allowed to have. The only words he allowed himself to say, before he logged into his work, where the rest of his words were used up or Offset.

“ _I love you so much, Kwon Soonyoung._ ” He felt Soonyoung’s lips curled up against his. Soonyoung’s arm pulled him closer, and Jihoon settled in with a content smile, curling and tucking himself perfectly against Soonyoung.

It was a difficult world with only 167 words per person a day, but Soonyoung would happily give Jihoon all 167, if only to hear Jihoon say those seven words even at the stroke of midnight.

**Author's Note:**

>  **2017.04.25** : JUST IN TIME FOR THE 1 YR ANNIVERSARY OF THE 'PRETTY U' MV RELEASE, WHERE WITHOUT WHICH I WOULDN'T BE A CARAT.
> 
> i wrote this on a whim, while looking at one of my fic notes ~~where jihoon was voluntarily mute for a reason it's fantasy with magic and stuff~~ and thought what would happen if soonyoung, the chatty guy that he is, was only allowed a few words a day? AND THEN I REMEMBERED [THE QUIET WORLD](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/49238) BY JEFFREY MCDANIEL BECAUSE I LOVE THAT POEM OH MY GOD, then et voila! i initially planned to just write a few ideas down, but then i wrote it in an hour while at work on my Google Keeps account... ALSO! i'm so proud that i literally _**DID**_ keep Soonyoung to 59 WORDS BEFORE HE SAYS "I only used fifty-nine today"!!!!
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.
> 
> [tumblr](http://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinybicho) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho) (if y'all confused or smth)


End file.
